I am Professor Holmes
by FictionLover007
Summary: The gang is back at Hogwarts for their final year at Hogwarts and this year, there are some new teachers. Among them, are Sherlock, John, and a few other familiar faces. This idea was not mine, and I do not own either Harry Potter or Sherlock. If I did, I wouldn't be publishing my stuff here, and I would have a job.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is FictionLover007, and I got this idea from a tumblr post that was screenshot-ed and shared on Facebook, later showing up on my wall. I liked the idea, and I hope that whoever reads this likes this too. **

**Here were the requirements: **

**+Sherlock teaches Defense against the Dark Arts **

**+John is the new flying instructor **

**++John was a major Quidditch player, who retired after an accident **

**+Lestrade is the new Transfiguration teacher **

**+Jim teaches Potions **

**+Molly is a nurse **

**+Donovan and Anderson are annoying prefects**

** +Mycroft holds a minor position in the Ministry of Magic**

** I will be taking certain liberties with the time and years these events took place. I will basically be taking the Sherlock cast and fitting them into the Harry Potter world. If there is anything I've got wrong, please correct me. I hate being wrong about things, especially when it comes to two of my favorite fandoms. Please review, I practically live off of them, but I do NOT appreciate flamers. Constructive criticism, fine, thank you, but flames will be shot down by author's notes. Bonne chance!**

\- Harry's POV

The war was over. Hogwarts had been rebuilt, and the dead had been buried. Students were returning to repeat their last year of Hogwarts, as the classes they had taken were deemed "unsafe and should not have been taught." Hermione and Ron had both decided to come back, and I came with them. Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson had also returned, as had Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and a few others who had survived. But we had lost so many, and the empty desks in the classrooms reminded us of that every day. Defense against the Dark Arts had not been offered at all in the first semester. Most of us believed that that was because Headmaster McGonagall couldn't find a decent teacher. She later confirmed this at Halloween.

But now we were on the train on the way back to school after the winter holidays. People were all sitting in different cars, houses no longer separated. I was looking around when I noticed a bunch of adults all sitting in one car. Most of them wore Muggle clothing, and next to them were two students with prefect badges on. I vaguely remembered their names, Sally Donovan, and I think the other was Anderson. Both of them were in the Slytherin house, judging by the fact they were already in their house uniforms.

I was still looking at the teachers when someone behind me said "Who d'you reckon they are?" I started, turning quickly to see Ron and Hermione. Shrugging, Ron and I looked to Hermione, who rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. Then she looked at us and said "They must be the new professors. Do you remember what McGonagall said? They were having a massive change in staff this semester, and Defense against the Dark Arts would have a new professor. They must be the new staff." We all looked back at them and Ron said "Wait a minute... Merlin's beard, that's John Watson, Harry! D'you remember, he was the Captain of the Fusiliers?" I did remember, he was one of the best, especially for his age, and then he had his accident. "Wasn't that the captain who was hit by a rogue bludger, and knocked off his broom, the injury ending his Quidditch career?" Hermione asked. "Yeah." Both Ron and I answered. Ron said "He was a brilliant player. What's he doin' here?"

I looked at him and said "He must be the new Quidditch professor. What happened to him after his accident?" "I dunno, I think he tried to live in the Muggle world for a bit though." "Yes, John Watson became rather popular in the Muggle world, after his flat mate got into the papers as a consulting detective for Scotland Yard." Hermione interrupted the conversation. I looked at her, and said "Flat mate, you don't mean Sherlock Holmes d'you?" She nodded and said "He was also a wizard, and then he jumped off of Bart's hospital." Ron looked at her and said "Where's that then?" "Doesn't matter, he's alive isn't he? Didn't he fake his death or something?" "Yeah, and he's sitting right next to Watson." "What do you reckon he'll teach?" "I think he will teach Defense against the Dark Arts."

-time skip-

As we sat in the Great Hall, for the feast, McGonagall stood up, and silence fell over the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. As you all know, we announced there would be a staff change this semester, so I would like to introduce the new professors for the rest of this year. Taking my spot as Transfigurations professor, is Professor Gregory Lestrade. Please stand professor." Students clapped as the man stood. I vaguely recognized him from the train. As the applause died down McGonagall continued. "Next may I introduce Professor James Moriaty, whom of which will be teaching Potions." Applause rang out again, but a black cloud hung over the room at the mention of the position. Most in the room connected that position to a man who always... always would be remembered as the hero in the end. Many students bowed their heads, and the man sitting in HIS spot frowned, but said nothing. "May I also welcome our new flying instructor, former Majour Leauge Quidditch player, John Watson." This time, several students stood up, and loud cheers rang through the room. The blond man raised his hand, and smiled. Ron stood up as well, whistling, and it took a whole three minutes for the cheer to die down. "Students. Students. Settle down! And finally, teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, I would like to introduce Professor Sherlock Holmes." Light applause rang through the room, but no one really knew what to do with the DatDA teacher. He was tall, had dark, curly hair, and piercing eyes that almost seemed to change color. McGonagall bowed her head at the new staff, and continued. "I am sure we at Hogwarts can count on you students to make these professors feel welcome, and that they are treated with the utmost respect." A couple of people clapped as she finished, and soon everyone went back to eating.

Looking down at my plate, I dug into my turkey leg. "Hey Harry." Looking up, I saw Neville and Ginny. Smiling, I said hi back. They sat down and Neville started a conversation.

"So what do you think of the new DatDA professor by the looks of him?" "I think he could be interesting from what I've heard. According to Hermione, the man was well-known in the muggle world, I had no idea he was a wizard. Apparently, he was Watson's flat mate after the accident. He's either a lunatic or a genius." "Well, I went and said hullo on the train, and there's a big rivalry between Holmes and Moriaty, which is funny because there always seems to be a rivalry between the Potions master and the DatDA teacher, doesn't it." "I thought that was just Snape, since all he wanted was the DatDA job, and Dumbledore..." We all sobered as I mentioned the late headmaster. "...Dumbledore never gave it to him. The closest he got to teaching DatDA was when Remus had left during the full moon. And to me, he hated it." "I know he turned out to be a good guy, but he still was a little... creepy, y'know?" "Yeah. Apparently he knew my mother and my aunt when they were growing up?" "Blimey Harry, I didn't know that. No wonder he didn't like you, he must've hoped you would look more like her, and less like your dad." "Yeah, but he really hated me because I have her eyes, and that was the thing he loved most about her." "Yeah, so what d'you reckon about the rest of the new staff?" "Dunno, I guess we will find out, but I'm hoping Holmes is at least halfway decent, and not like Umbridge." "Oh yeah Harry, me too."

-time skip-

The next day, Hermione, Ron, and I made our way to Transfiguration, which we were taking along with loads of other eighth years, because transfiguration had been not allowed last year. Walking in, we saw all the desks cleared to one side, and on each desk was a wooden carving of an animal. Professor Lestrade stood at the end of the classroom next to the chalkboards, his arms crossed and his shoulders relaxed. As the students all filed in, he uncrossed his arms and stood in front of the desks, and everyone's eyes were on him. He cleared his throat and stared to talk.

"Welcome. As you all know, I am Professor Lestrade, and I want to make something clear. In you previous transfiguration classes, the teacher has demonstrated, and then left you to learn the technique. While that is a respectable thing to do, I think we should have a bit of fun in this class, don't you all think?" Some of the students nodded and started to smile. "So in order to gauge what you know, I've set up a little competition. The first student that can turn their carving into a glass statue gets fifty points added to their house. This competition will be held every Monday, and I expect each and every one of you to be able to perform well in this class. If you have drama or teenage problems, it's not my division. Now, Begin!"

With that, we all started flicking and waving our wands. Of course, Hermione did it in under ten seconds flat, so she won. Soon enough, all of the statues were glass, and Professor Lestrade levitated them to sit on top of a shelf above his desk. He turned to us and said "Well done to Ms. Granger, fifty points to Gryffindor, class dismissed."

As we gathered our things, the professor called out. "Mr. Potter, may I have a word?" Hermione and Ron froze and looked at me. I nodded at them and said "I'll see you outside." They walked out together, and they unconsciously held hands as they did. I turned around and looked at the professor. "Sir?" He leant on the side of his desk and said "You must hear this a lot, but you do look like your father. He was a great transfiguration student. I was sad to hear that he died, I really liked him." I probably looked shocked, and said "You knew him sir?" "Oh yes, him, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin too. The three of them were inseparable, until James died and Sirius was imprisoned. Personally, I thought if any of them went to prison, it would be Peter, not Sirius, despite his troublemaking nature. But I knew a secret, about all of them. I knew Remus was a werewolf, I knew how to spot the signs. I also knew James and Sirius became illegal animagi in order to help him through the full moon." "You knew! But Sirius..." "Didn't know everything. But what I want to know is that do you want to become an animagus like your father?" "Yes sir, I do, but I was going to wait until after I left Hogwarts and found work." "You have an ideal job in mind?" "Yes sir, I would like to be an Auror." He smiled and said "I'm not surprised. Your father did too, and you already have a bit of experience taking down dark wizards. Alright, but I will say this. This semester, I will be teaching you and your classmates on how to become animagi, and I will expect only the best from this class. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir, and thank you." He looked confused. "For what, Mr. Potter?" "Most people who talk about my dad are usually insulting him. It's nice to hear the good things." "You're welcome Mr. Potter."

With that, I turned and walked out of the room when he called out again. "Just out of curiosity, Mr. Potter, which animal did you transfigure?" I looked at him and said "The stag, Professor." He laughed, and I smiled.

As I walked out the door, I looked for Ron and Hermione, and when I found them, I couldn't stop myself from sniggering. They pulled away from each other, flushed, both of them embarrassed to have been caught snogging in the hallway. I shook my head and said "Come on you two, we have Defense against the Dark Arts next."

-time skip-

Entering the Dark Arts classroom was always interesting, as each teacher always decorated it a bit differently. For Professor Holmes, he was content with the room being plain and bare, the desks stacked on top of each other against the wall. Some students had collected in the center of the room, all of them looking around, trying to spot something. Soon enough, we were all in the center of the room, and we were whispering amongst ourselves. Ron looked over at me and said "What are we doing?", but as soon as he finished the question, something came rolling out at us. Reacting quickly, I pulled out my wand and executed a shield charm and then spun, taking out the object zooming towards all of us from behind. The explosion knocked us all to the floor, and smoke filled the room. As we recovered from the class, a lone person started to clap slowly. The smoke cleared, and the person was revealed. He stepped forward and said "Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Holmes."

**So what do people think? Love it (:D), weirded out (:/), or hate it (:()? Please review and let me know. Prompts are encouraged as well, share your ideas. Oh, and since I'm really new to this, can someone explain to me how to follow stories and authors, 'cause I'm having trouble with it. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will have Jim in it. Cheers, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

"I am Professor Holmes." We stared in disbelief at the teacher, and Hermione spoke up. "Sir, was that really necessary? That could have seriously injured some..." "Yes it was necessary Ms. Granger, for several reasons. One, I used that method to gauge how experienced you are from previous classes, which I have been told has been seriously lacking in regime, and how quick your reflexes are. Mr. Potter there demonstrated a mediocre example of anticipation of the enemy, but can anyone tell me what he did wrong?" No one spoke. "Really, no one can tell me? Really, what goes on in your funny, little minds?" Again, no one spoke. He rolled his eyes and said "What Mr. Potter did wrong was leaving his back undefended. He would have to have relied on another person to defend him because the moment he turned away, the shield charm dissipated. If the first opponent had gotten back up after hitting the shield, he could have been killed while dispatching the second opponent. Do you understand now?"

Intimidated, some of the students nodded and he groaned in exasperation. "Ugh, why did I take this job? Alright, I want a 5,000 word essay on the different defense spells that you have learnt, their benefits, their negatives, and textbook situations on which to use them in. This essay will be due next class, you are dismissed." Students ran out of the class, terrified of the tall man with the dark hair that held power over the Dark Arts room. Hermione looked disgusted and opened her mouth to say something, but Ron dragged her out before she could and I chased after them.

-time skip-

Later on, that night in the common room, she unleashed her fury. "How dare he? To attack students was bad enough, and then the way he pointed out Harry's mistakes like that, as if he could have done something else...Urg, I know it's the first day, but I don't think he is fit to be a teacher." "At least, we can use magic to defend ourselves in this class, Mione." Ron interrupted her rant, trying to placate her." "That is not my point Ronald. I mean, I know the man isn't exactly polite in the muggle world, but I thought that was just because of his intelligence. I didn't think that he was a stuck-up prat like Malfoy." I stood up and said "It doesn't matter. Let's get some sleep. We have Professor Moriaty tomorrow morning, and then after classes, Quidditch practice with Captain Watson."

-time skip-

Going down into the dungeons where the Potions room was brought back memories for me. I remembered when Snape had picked on me my first year, and when Slughorn had been my potions teacher while I learnt Occulmency from Snape. He wondered what Professor Moriaty would be like. As students took their seats the professor walked in. Like Professors Lestrade and Holmes, he wore a suit. His hair was gelled back.

Walking up to the front of the room, he turned around and said "Hi! I'm Jim." The man had the largest smile I had ever seen. Some students mumbled hello back, unsure of the new teacher. The man frowned, and gestured as if to beckon us to be louder. "Come on, say hello! Now one...two...three..." "Hello Professor!" The class chorused. "Right, now to business. There will be no cheating in my class, you learn this material, or you get out. If you cheat, I will not only be very surprised, but a bit disappointed. And I don't like being disappointed. I will burn those who cheat. I will burn the hearts out of you."

Good grief, the man was insane. The students eyed him warily all the way through class as he talked about how to use potions in different situations, some of them sounding dangerous, even for me. By the time the class was over, students scrambled from their seats in order to get away from the clearly-psychopathic teacher. I met up with Ron outside of the room, Hermione having taken Muggle Studies instead, and Ron looked rather dazed.

"Blimey, Harry, that man's bloody insane. Did you hear that story about the time he used the potion to blow up that building? Didn't that make the Prophet or something? How could they make that man a teacher? Could he be a former Voldemort follower?" "Whoa, Ron, I agree with you. But if there's any consolation, he'll prob'ly be gone by next year." "Yeah mate, but so will we."

He had a point, by next year, we would be out in the world, free to do whatever we wanted, be whoever we wanted, with who we wanted. I must have zoned out because Ron shook me.

"Hello, anyone in there? Harry, mate, wake up. Har.." "What?" "Just checking, mate, I lost you there." "Sorry." "So, um, what are you doing for the Hogsmede trip next weekend." "Dunno." "Well, um, I'm taking Hermione out for a drink, would you mind if..." "No, 'course not." "Are you gonna take out Ginny?" "No, that ended over the summer. She's dating some Hufflepuff now." "Oh, um, good, I guess." "Good?" "Yeah, now you aren't dating my sister, that was weird, so that's good." "Right."

I really didn't want to have this conversation with Ron, as it was bad enough that Ginny and I had broken up. It just wasn't to be, and that was it. We hadn't really spoken after. And then there was the whole thing with me being a bit more attracted to guys, as I recently discovered. Yeah, it became a gradual thing, when I started taking second looks at men, and then it became more. The only problem was now I had a crush, and I'm pretty sure he was the least likely to be gay. He had a tall build, an air of confidence, pale, perfect skin, and light blond hair that... Great, I was daydreaming again. Damn, I couldn't believe that I had a crush on Draco Malfoy.

***peeks head out from behind door to see angry mob of readers* "I'm sorry! Life hates me! She threw finals testing, homework, angry teachers, missing assignments and the release of City of Heavenly Fire at me. Please forgive me. I wrote a new chapter for you? Someone, HELP!" *angry mob charges* VoiceOver: I do not own Harry Potter or Sherlock. If I don't portray a character correctly, let me know. If I don't update, remind me. Just don't kill me. Luv, FictionLover007!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

"You ready mate?" I blinked owlishly at my best friend. "For what?" "Quidditch! With Captain Watson!" Oh, right. "Yeah, come on!" "You alright? Harry?" "Huh, oh yeah." Ron didn't look convinced. "Ron, I've just got a lot to think about." "Okay. Let's get our brooms then." I smiled at him and we took off.

Making it out to the Quidditch pitch, we saw that our Slytherin classmates were already there. So were Dean and Seamus. "Captain Watson's not gonna like that." Ron commented on the scene before then. Dean stood nose to nose with Blaise Zabini and looked like they were about to start a fight.

Harry was about to cut between them when a voice called out "Oi, you two, back off." Everyone turned to the source of the voice, which was behind Harry and Ron. There in black Quidditch robes was Captain John Watson. While not particularly tall, he had an air of authority you didn't argue with. Blaise and Dean stepped away from each other, and stood with their respective houses.

"What happened?" Dean stepped forward. "Well, sir, the war happened sir. The person standing behind Zabini, sir, is a Death Eater. His family is partially responsible for the Battle of Hogwarts. I called him out on it. What right does he have to attend Hogwarts, sir? Let alone, the right to play Quidditch. Zabini defended him, said it wasn't his fault. Sir, that's a load of rubbish. He's the one who let the Death Eaters that helped kill Dumbledore in. His aunt was Voldemort's right hand woman. His father played host to Voldemort during the war. He doesn't have the right to be here, and I think you need to make him leave."

There was silence after Dean's speech. Neither Draco or Blaise defended themselves, Draco just stared at his feet. _Say something._ Harry willed him in his mind but it didn't work. Captain Watson held Dean's gaze.

"Does anyone else agree with Mr..." "Thomas, sir." "Does anyone else agree with Mr. Thomas?" Seamus nodded, as did a couple others nodded. "Does anyone argue with him?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped forward. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I knew I had to provide an explanation.

"I do, sir." Captain Watson looked me up and down, his eyes focused on my scar briefly and then he nodded. "Why, Mr. Potter."

"Well, Dean's right. His family is partially responsible for the war, they did play host to Voldemort, and Malfoy was a Death Eater, but he saved my life. He lied to Bellatrix Lestrage right in the face, and his mother lied to Voldemort for me. I owe him, and besides, this war started on the idea that pure bloods were better than anyone else. The segregation split the wizarding world apart, and it all started at Hogwarts. We need to be better, and treating each other like the other side has no right to something will only make the problem worse, again. Keeping Malfoy on the Quidditch team will be one of the many steps to recovering from the war."

Captain Watson smiled. "Mr. Potter's argument sounds pretty good to me. Anything to add Mr. Thomas." Dean shot me a look. "No sir." "Very well, Mr. Malfoy stays on the Slytherin team, as team captain..." Draco looks up in shock. "...and Mr. Potter will remain captain of the Gryffindor team." I smiled, and Draco looked over at me. I looked back, and he nodded curtly to me.

"Alright, captains, take your positions. The rest of you, sort yourselves into lines for the positions you're trying out for. Seperate yourselves by houses as well. Any questions?" "One, sir." Ron spoke up behind me. "Why'd you leave Quidditch, sir?"

Captain Watson smiled. "I was hit by a curse and shot with a muggle rifle shell casing while serving in the British military. I wasn't the only wizard on the battlefield, and then when I got back up, I couldn't lift a broom, or walk properly. Muggle doctors reckoned the curse was psychosomatic, but I knew better. I couldn't fly after that, so I settled into a muggle lifestyle. Now, off with you."

We ran to our positions, Ron in the Keeper line, and me hovering on the side of the pitch. Players mounted their brooms, and the selection process began.

Dean and Seamus were picked as the Gryffindor Beaters, Ron as the Keeper, a third-year girl named Soo-Lin was Seeker, I was one of the Chasers, as were two fifth-years named Henry Knight, and a boy named Fletcher.

I noticed the two prefects that had been hanging the teachers earlier were two of the Chasers for the Slytherin, along with Blaise as the third Chaser. Draco was the Seeker, and a couple Slytherins filled in the Beater/Keeper positions.

We both had good teams and we flew down to Captain Watson. He was clapping. "Fantastic boys, absolutely brilliant. Well done to both of you. We'll have a great season this year. Alright, now, shoo. You're done, go do your homework." I walked off in Ron's direction when someone shouted "Potter!" I turned around to see Draco chasing after me.

I stood and waited. He caught up and looked me in the eyes. "Why did you defend me like that?" He looked angry. "I don't need you defending me. I knew I would get flack for what happened but I don't want pity." "I didn't do it because I pity you. You heard what I said, I defended you because you do actually deserve to be defended. You weren't given much of a choice. Your father was a Death Eater, and he dragged your family into the whole mess. I know Voldemort threatened your mother, and you, so I don't blame you. I defended you, because you didn't defend yourself. You are many things, Draco Malfoy, but the person to blame for the war is not one of them."

He looked shocked. I couldn't blame him, I don't remember ever sounding that passionate about something before, except that time with Aunt Marge. But then he shocked me more. He put his hands around my neck and kissed me.

I tensed, not knowing what to do in the situation, but then relaxed and I cupped my hand around the back of his head. I couldn't believe it. I was snogging my crush. Our lips moved in sync and we only broke apart when we both could no longer breath.

When we pulled apart from each other, we were both panting hard. His face was slightly flushed, I'm sure mine was too.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. He was as speechless as I was. I couldn't help it, I smiled. He did too upon seeing mine, and I had to ask.

"What does that mean?" He looked back up. "Um, you saved my life in the Room of Requirement. You spared my life back at Malfoy Manor, and you didn't have to. You doing so, earned a lot of respect in me, and that respect turned into admiration, and that admiration turned into..." "A crush?" I interjected. He looked at me and nodded.

I smiled even larger, then stepped forward and kissed him again. This kiss wasn't as harsh, but it was even better than the first. He tensed up this time, and I pulled away far enough to look him in the eyes and ask "Draco Malfoy, would you like to go out with me?" He inhaled sharply. "Yes." He whispered.

I smiled and leant in for a third kiss. This time neither one of us tensed and pulled away, and then I heard clapping. Draco must have too, because he pulled away and we both looked to see Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Captain Watson watching us.

We both blushed and walked towards them, our hands brushing as we went. Reaching our friends and teacher, we both cleared our throats, but Ron interrupted before we could say anything.

"We've had to deal with eight years of sexual tension. It's about bloody time mate." Draco and I blushed even harder, and Captain Watson laughed.

"You two look like Sherlock and I did when we came out in our relationship." What? All of us looked at him in shock. "What, didn't think Professor Holmes had a heart, did you?" We all shook our heads. He smirked and said "Yeah, I'm working on that. Just don't tell anyone I told you. Especially him, alright."

We nodded, and he walked away, and Draco said "He's not bad." "No, he's not, is he." I replied absentmindedly. "Come on Harry. We have some catching up to do." Draco pulled my hand away, and I looked at my boyfriend, smiling. Ron and Blaise blanched and gagged. Hermione smiled and said "Go on, you're good on the rest of your classes. Just remember to..." "Do our homework. Got it Hermione." I interrupted her, suddenly breaking off, pulling Draco behind me.

She shook her head, and whispered to Ron "They'll be fine. Come on, you promised to continue teaching me how to skip stones." Ron smiled at his girlfriend and the two walked off.

Blaise was left standing there, and he muttered to himself "I really need to get myself a girlfriend."

**So, erm, hi. Long time, no post. Sorry about that, I guess. I've been meaning to finish this chapter for weeks, and I haven't had ANY ideas for it. But here it is, at last. I hope John wasn't too OOC, I tried to keep him as original as possible. **

**So, I want to know. Should I bring Irene Adler into this story, or leave her out? Review and let me know what YOU, the readers think. **

**So, City of Heavenly Fire, to the Mortal Instruments fans, what did you think? Did you fan-person as much as I did when that thing happened to Simon at the end? PM me, I need to talk to people about this...**

**Anyways, this is the third chapter of "I am Professor Holmes". Next chapter will feature Molly, as a nurse. Alright, well see ya next time, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A week after Quidditch tryouts, the whole school knew about Harry and Draco's relationship. Mostly, they heard the words "Finally!" or "About time!" but then on a Tuesday morning, there was a problem.

Harry had been walking with Hermione on the way to class, when someone called out "Hey, Freak!" The whole hallway stopped. Harry turned around to see Slytherin prefect Phillip Anderson storming towards him.

"Yeah, you, Potter. A word, now!" "What for?" Harry asked. "Now, Potter!" He stormed off, students parting to give him way. Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione. She shrugged. Harry followed the prefect to an unused classroom. He closed the door, and turned to Harry.

"Look, you and Draco are going to break up." This was news to Harry. "What?" "Or rather, you are going to break up with him." "No. You can't make me." Yes I can, I'm a prefect. I'm looking after the best interests of the school, and when parents find out their child is attending school with a fairy, they're gonna pull them out. There won't be students, and Hogwarts needs students. So you and Draco are gonna break up, and pretend that what happened between the two of you never happened, you two go back to being the enemies you were, the house rivalry can resume, and life at Hogwarts will be normal again." "You're bonkers." "Now listen here Potter! Just because you defeated You-Know-Who, does not mean you can do whatever you want! Now, you're gonna do what I say or on top of the consequences, I'll take 300 points from Gryffindor house!" "No you won't Mr. Anderson."

Both boys' heads snap to see Professor Holmes in the doorway. "Step away from Mr. Potter, now, please." "Of course, Professor." Anderson stepped away from Harry, and approached the door. Professor Holmes left and was gone. Anderson turned around and drew his wand. "Do what I say Potter, or else." "No." "No?" "No, I will not do what you want me to do you, you don't have the right or the authority to order me to break up with my boyfriend, no matter what reason you have to justify it." "You asked for it."

He charged forward, and yelled "Expelliarmus!" Harry Drew his wand to defend himself but he was too slow. The spell hit him square in the chest and his wand was knocked from his hand. His head hit the wall behind him with a solid thump, and the last thing Harry saw was a hand approach him before the world went dark.

A week later...

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me?" "He's coming 'round!" "Wake up Harry!" Harry's eyes opened hesitantly. Three sets of eyes stared back at him. He started to sit up, but soon learned that was a bad idea.

"Ugh. What happened?" "You were attacked, do you remember?" Hermione answered his question, and left no time after her answer to ask her own. "Now none of that Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter is still coming to his wits. Now all of you, shoo. I have a patient to deal with. That includes you, Mr. Malfoy. You can all come back later."

A small woman in a white coat with mousy brown hair made shoo-ing motions with her hands, but the three visitors were reluctant to leave.

"Come Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. I would not irk Nurse Hooper if I were you." Harry turned his head to see Professor Holmes sitting a few feet away. He stood and Draco, Ron, and Hermione left with him. Harry didn't let Draco go without squeezing his hand in what Harry hoped was reassurance.

The four left and Harry looked over at Nurse Hooper. She smiled and said "Right, well, I'm Nurse Hooper, but you can call me Nurse Molly. You must be a bit confused, so let me explain. You were attacked by the Slytherin prefect. He hit you with the disarming curse, it knocked you backwards and you hit your head badly. You've been out for a week, I'm afraid."

Harry reeled. A week? He blinked in shock. Had it really been so long? "What about the prefect?" "I heard he's been expelled. You see he made the mistake of not listening to Sherlock, Professor Holmes I mean, and Professor Holmes waited to see if the prefect would do what he asked. The prefect instead attacked you and Professor Holmes saw him do it. He immediately took action and saw you lying there unconscious. He brought you here and here you've been ever since."

Yes, Harry remembered. He remembered being hit with the spell. He also remembered someone reaching for him. "You know, I've heard rumors." She was speaking again. "Which ones?" She started, as if she hadn't meant to say anything. "The ones about you and Draco Malfoy are but a few, I suppose. But those were confirmed in the last week alone, right before me. When he did not have classes, he was here. When he had meals, he ate with you. He did his work with you. He spent so much time here, waiting for you to wake up. He's in love with you, quite deeply, I can see it."

Harry smiled, but he also felt guilty. Draco had been here worrying about him, and probably felt that what happened was his fault. "When can I leave?" She smiled, and said "I want to keep you overnight, and then you should be clear tomorrow. Now, I don't think I should keep Mr. Malfoy away from you any longer, before he does something drastic."

Harry sat up a little and looked to the doors that opened. Harry could see Draco through them and he smiled. Draco saw Harry sitting up, and his eyes widened. He faltered for a short moment and then broke into a run.

"Harry! Thank Merlin, are you alright? Did she say you were alright? When can you leave? Should I stop asking questions? I should, alright, I'll stop. Do you want me to stop? Harry, I..." "Draco, come here." The blond looked frazzled, and put out. He approached Harry's hospital wing cot warily. Soon he was close enough for Harry to touch him. Harry glanced at Nurse Molly and said "Could you give us a minute?" "I can give you five, but that's all." Harry nodded, in thanks, and she left the main ward.

Harry turned to Draco and held out his hand. Draco knelt and took his hand. Harry smiled quickly and said "Nurse Molly says I'm fine, and I can leave tomorrow. As for you stopping questions, I don't mind. I'm really glad you're here. According to Nurse Molly, you've always been here. Thanks for that, I'm glad someone was, and I'm glad you were here when I woke up. Now there's really only one thing left to do." Draco looked at Harry, his eyes shining. Harry whispered "Kiss me." Draco smirked, but his true emotions shone through the unshed tears in his eyes. "With pleasure."

They both leant in and their lips touched. The tension drained out of Draco and the kiss deepened. Harry's eyes shut and the kiss lingered on until it became desperate, and filled with emotions, among them passion and desperation. Harry let his hand cup the back of Draco's neck and deepened the kiss even further until all those ran bare. Harry only pulled away when he felt something wet fall onto his cheek. Draco was crying.

"Draco? Draco, talk to me. Talk to me, what's wrong? Tell me, please!" He coughed in an attempt to stop, but it only served at to force more tears from his eyes. "Tell me." "When you were attacked, I'd been talking to Captain Watson, and then Ron came out running. He was breathing heavily, and he said 'We need to get the the hospital wing. That Anderson git bashed Harry's head in!' When he said that last part, I couldn't breathe. I must have started to collapse, because Captain Watson was supporting me. I thought you were dead, and that it was somehow my fault. I came to my wits and I ran. Both Captain Watson and Ron chased me, and then as I was coming up the stairwell, Sally Donovan stepped in front of me. 'I heard about your freak boyfriend. Too bad about his head, smashed against a wall like that. If he's alive by tomorrow, I'll be surprised.' I panicked and I pushed her out of the way. I could hear her laughing as I ran. Captain Watson was dragging Ron away from her, but I didn't care. My first thought was you. And then I saw you. Your head was splattered with blood, and you were really pale. Some other students were standing around but the teachers were holding them back. Professor Holmes was next to you, and he was soaked in it. Professor McGonagall pulled me aside and said 'He is alive, you should know that. And if there's anything that Mr. Potter has taught me, is that he is extremely hard to kill. You must remain vigilant.' And I tried but you wouldn't. Wake. Up. I was scared because this wasn't a Death Eater, a Dark Lord, a werewolf, or an arch-enemy, this was a teenager, with this misguided belief that you were wrong on who to love. We aren't in a war anymore, Harry. You shouldn't have been hurt in the first place, and I almost couldn't handle it. So I need to to swear to me. Swear that this will not happen again, that I will not almost lose you again, because you are the reason I'm still standing. If you are lost, I will lose myself. So swear. Please."

Harry was left reeling by Draco's speech, but he knew he had to answer. "Draco Malfoy, I cannot tell the future. I do not know what will happen, I cannot swear that I won't get hurt, and you cannot swear to me that you will not get hurt. But we can both swear to each other that no matter what we will be there for each other, that we will do our best to come back to each other. I will swear to that, I will swear that to you. I promise."

**So it's been a while since I updated this story, and I know this is kind of a sappy, weird, boring chapter. Next chapter will involve Mycroft, and possibly Mrs. Hudson, but I don't really have an idea on how to involve her yet, maybe running the Leaky Cauldron, I don't know. I hope that you (the reader) still enjoy my story, and will review. Please review, I need them. Okay, I'll shut up now, just remember: Enjoy, Review, Check out my other stories, Review on those, PM me if you have questions (I will answer them), and then enjoy some more fanfiction. Bye!**


End file.
